The Charmed Professors
by TARDISwhore
Summary: 3rd in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Dumbledore invites the Charmed Ones to teach DADA. They accept bringing Leo and the boys along. And how many powers do Harry, Ron and Hermione have? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU. HG RHr JL COMPLETE!
1. Job Offers

Series – **Hogwarts and Halliwells**

Title – **The Charmed Professors**

**Summary:** 3rd in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Dumbledore invites the Charmed Ones to teach DADA. They accept bringing Leo and the boys along. And how many powers do Harry, Ron and Hermione have? Harry Potter Charmed Xover. Major AU. HarryGinny RonHermione JamesLily LeoPiper.

**Disclaimer:** I did not own Harry Potter or Charmed yesterday, I do not own them today and I will not own them tomorrow. But I can always hope about the day after that, can't I?

**Other Information:** Leo is a mortal, but still has two 'gifts' left (one of which won't be found out in this story, I'm evil aren't I?). Lily is about a 2 and a half months pregnant (Lily was pregnant when she died and when she came back to Earth, the pregnancy continued from where it 'ended', just to stop that confusion) and the only person who knows the sex is Leo (Check out Chapter 15: _Battle Aftermath and Unexpected Surprises_ to remember why). Phoebe hasn't got her Empathy yet and Paige can't glamour. They only have their first two powers. And there was a 2 year period after Paige found out she was witch to when season 4 starts again, so say between Black As Cole and Must To My Ears there is a 2 year gap. To my knowledge, schools in America open in the middle of August (Strange but ok...) so if it isn't, I'm basing it on this fact. And Dumbledore has found out about Lily and James coming back as Whitelighters ok? Read my other stories first chapters for vital information.

This is the third in my Hogwarts and Halliwells series, so here is a little recap of the previous instalments:

**_My Parents, the Whitelighters:_ **Harry has a dream of the Charmed Ones and asks them for help in summoning his parents. It fails but Leo comes down from 'Elderland' with Lily and James, who are now Whitelighters (James is Remus and Sirius' and Lily is Harry, Hermione and Ron's.). They return to Grimmauld Place to tell Sirius and Remus. After the reunion, James goes to the ministry to tell them that he is alive and that Sirius is innocent. It is announced in the Daily Prophet and Lily, James, Harry, Sirius and Remus move to Godric's Hollow (the real one, not the one that was blown up, which was a safe house with the same name).

**_Harry Potter and the Last Battle: _**An Elder tells Lily and James that everyone has to help Harry defeat Voldemort. The Elders discover there are Kinetic Charmed Ones and release their powers. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny turn out to be those Kinetic Charmed Ones. They have to learn to control the powers and train to defeat Voldemort. Ron and Hermione & Harry and Ginny start dating. When they arrive at the battlefield, James, Sirius and Remus run into Wormtail while Harry and the others go straight to Voldemort. The Marauders find them and Voldemort casts Avada Kedavra at Harry. Wormtail jumps in the way, fulfilling his Wizard's Debt to Harry. Harry then casts Avada Kedavra with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and Voldemort is finally killed. In the end, Lily discovers that she is pregnant.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Welcome to the world of The Charmed Professors. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, my beta Lycan Lamia did (Who finally got back to me, after weeks of silence. Yeah, that's you Danyella!) I'll get all my review responses in the next chapter, cos I can't be bothered to go through and answer all of them, so thanks to all my reviewers for the last chapter of _Harry Potter and the Last Battle._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Job Offers**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Halliwell Manor…_

The sun was rising above the San Francisco skyline, but not one person in Halliwell Manor was awake to see it. Everyone was in bed, as it was only 7am. Even Wyatt and Chris were sleeping soundly, as if they knew that everyone was tired. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo had been out the previous night until 3, celebrating P3's 8th year in business. Although one of the most important people wasn't there, they knew that Prue would be watching. Unfortunately, because Leo was no longer an Elder, he couldn't check up on Prue, so they had to use Patty and Grams to get a message to Prue. She, of course, sent messages back, but since the Elders were always watching, they couldn't be much. Patty kept telling the girls that they would see Prue when the time came. Piper's first thoughts to that were 'Bull. They just don't want us to see her.' But she had kept her mouth shut about it. Aggravate them and they might not ever let her come down. But right now, they slept. Until, that is, a loud crack echoed through the house. Piper woke with a start. She furrowed her brow in confusion and sat up.

"Leo, did you just hear that?" She nudged her husband.

"Hear what?" Leo said, sleepily, just about opening his eyes.

"A loud crack. You sure you didn't hear it, it was pretty loud."

"I'm sure, but since I'm awake, I'll check it out." He yawned loudly.

"That could have woken everyone up. I'm gonna go see if Phoebe or Paige are awake. You check the attic and we'll take downstairs." Leo nodded and both pulled themselves out of the bed. Leo quickly checked on the children, while Piper went to her sister's rooms.

"Phoebe, you awake?" She opened the door to find Phoebe putting her dressing gown on.

"Did you hear it too?" Piper nodded. "What about Leo?"

"No, he didn't. He's going to check the attic, see if anything's up there. We need to get Paige up." But no sooner had Piper spoken, that said Charmed One waltzed in, looking very sleep deprived.

"I am going to see what that noise was, then vanquish it for waking me up at this ungodly hour." She told them. The three sisters then progressed downstairs. They expected a demon, or a few, to be waiting but instead found an old man, with the longest beard any of them had ever seen.

"Who are you? And what the hell are you doing in our house?" Piper asked.

"Forgive my intrusion. I was clumsy enough to forget the time difference." He had a British accent. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have some business to discuss with you."

"Hogwarts? Wasn't that where…" Phoebe started but Dumbledore stopped her.

"Yes, I believe you had a visit from 3 of my pupils, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, about a month and a half ago. You helped Harry find his parents, James and Lily Potter. All excellent students of mine."

"Well, Leo was the one who helped. Speaking of which… LEO! Get down here!" Piper yelled up the stairs.

"Not too loud. Not until I get my coffee." Paige said, moving towards the kitchen. Leo came down the stairs, still not fully awake.

"What is it?" He asked, not noticing Dumbledore at first. Piper motioned with her head to Dumbledore and Leo then noticed. "Err, who are you?"

"Albus Dumbledore. From Hogwarts." Piper told him. "Are the kids still asleep?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here so early?" Leo asked.

"Professor?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"Instead of calling the teachers mister and mrs, they use the prefix professor." Leo let another yawn out.

"Oh right. Come through here." Piper walked into the living room, with Phoebe and Leo and Dumbledore following behind.

"Leo, do you have any idea why he might be here?" Piper asked in a hushed whisper.

"No. But it's sounds important." Although he wasn't an Elder anymore, he still knew of some happenings. Being a Whitelighter for over 60 years had it perks. Piper, Phoebe and Leo sat.

"Have a seat Professor." Piper said. Dumbledore sat opposite them. Paige walked in from the kitchen, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Ahh, coffee. The solution to early morning problems. So what is this all about?" She asked Dumbledore while sitting next to Phoebe.

"Well, as you know I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. This school year we are in need of a teacher for our Defence Against the Dark Arts class, and I was wondering if you would consider taking the job."

"Woah, wait, us teachers? Why did you ask us? Isn't there enough people in England that qualify?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, I thought that with your experience, you would be perfect for the job. And of course, you husband and children would be welcome."

"So you want us to come and teach? Isn't it a little late? The schools opened a week ago." Piper said.

"Hogwarts starts the term on September 1st. Since you have a week until the beginning of term, you have a few days to consider my proposal."

"But why us? I thought that the kids at Hogwarts used wands? We have powers and use Wiccan magic." Paige said.

"I thought you knew? All Wiccan magic has descended from wand magic, so every Wiccan can use a wand." Dumbledore explained.

"Wait, are you telling us that we can use wands? What about Wyatt and Chris?"

"Yes, if they are your children your talking about. And Leo," Dumbledore turned to him. "You are able to use a wand also. It turns out that before you were a Whitelighter, you were from a Muggle family but you yourself are a Muggleborn, which means that you are a wizard."

"How do you know all that about Leo?" Piper asked, slyly.

"I have a contact that communes with a group of Elders and was given the information from her. It was her also that recommended you."

"But if I was a wizard, how come I never got a letter from a wizarding school?" Leo asked.

"That is unknown. The only one in America is the Salem's Institute for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should have received a letter on your 11th birthday."

"Maybe because the Elders knew you were to become a Whitelighter, they stopped a letter from coming?" Paige offered her view.

Dumbledore nodded. "That is quite possible. Well, would you like to fill the position?"

Piper looked at Phoebe, then Paige, then to Leo. All their expressions were telling her one thing. "Yes. We would."

"Excellent. I expect to see you arriving by the Hogwarts Express on September 1st."

"Hogwarts Express? What is that and where do we get it from?"

"Ah yes, how silly of me. The Hogwarts Express train leaves platform 9 ¾ from Kings Cross station, London, at 11am. I assume you can get to London?" Paige nodded.

"Yeah, I can orb them. 9 ¾? What do you mean by that? 9 ¾, does something like that even exist?"

"There is a concealed barrier between platforms 9 and 10. You run between them and you can find your way from there." They nodded.

"So, do any other teachers have to go by train?" Phoebe asked.

"Only new teachers. Well, I shall see you at the feast. Good day." And Dumbledore apparated away, surprising the newly discovered wand witches and wizard. Piper looked at them.

"So, us teachers?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow, isn't that the coolest thing ever. Leo is a wizard and he never knew it? Who saw that coming, honestly. Trying to figure out their wands now, so review then you'll find what they are. And also, I'm really sorry for you waiting for this, I was supposed to have published it about two weeks ago, but my laptop had no internet connection :( Well, at least its here now!**


	2. A Trip Down Diagon Alley

**The Charmed Ones are teaching at Hogwarts, I never thought I'd see the day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, when the Charmed Ones and Leo enter Diagon Alley and get their wands.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Charmed, I am merely using their characters to make a really cool Harry Potter/Charmed crossover!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: A Trip down Diagon Alley**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Diagon Alley…_

The Charmed Ones and Leo were trailing down Diagon Alley, after meeting Hagrid in the Leaky Cauldron. They were surprised at the size of him, and even more so when he told them of his brother Grawp. He had helped them exchange some muggle money for the Wizarding currency. The first place they were going to visit was Madam Malkins for robes.

"Can I help you?" She asked as they walked in.

"Yes. We're the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teachers at Hogwarts and we need some robes." Piper said, taking her role as the eldest in action.

"More than one teacher this year? Strange of Dumbledore. Well then, if you choose some colours and materials then we can get you measured up." Paige and Phoebe's faces lit up at the range of colours and materials they had and immediately started looking through. Piper and Leo were more laid back, casually looking through, talking about Wyatt and Chris.

While they were choosing them, a group of people came in who sounded very familiar to them.

"Hello dears, need new uniforms?" Malkin asked the group.

"Yeah, their last year at Hogwarts, except Ginny here. How have you been these days Malkin?"

Same old James, you know me. Well, let's get you measured up then kids." Malkin led Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron to the mirrors. Piper came out to look at the group.

"James, Lily, how are you?"

"Piper? Wow, what are you doing here?" Lily asked, confused.

"Well, we got a visit from Dumbledore and he asked if we wanted to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers."

"Teachers? As in plural? Who else is here?"

"All of us. Me, Phoebe, Paige and Leo, who it turns out was from a Muggleborn family."

"Really? How did he not get his letter?" James asked.

"Well, we put it down to the Elders knowing I would become a Whitelighter." Leo came around the corner, with Paige and Phoebe in tow. "Lily, James. And who are your friends?"

"Oh, how rude of me. This is Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ron and Ginny's parents, and these are our friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Lily indicated each person.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I'm Piper Halliwell, this is my husband, Leo Wyatt, and these are my two sisters, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews."

Sirius took Phoebe's hand and kissed it. "Charmed."

"I'm sure." Phoebe giggled. Piper and Lily both rolled their eyes. "You might wanna stay away from him, his family is a little crazy." Remus told her

"Hey, I resent that. They were evil crazy, I'm good crazy." Sirius said, grinning.

"Well, good crazy is exactly what Phoebe is." Paige said, grabbing her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, I resent that."

"Hunny, you went out with a half demon, Belthazor I might add, the Source of all Evil, a half demon who had two weeks to live and you don't think that your crazy?" Piper said.

"Demons? Source of all Evil?" Molly asked, confused.

"Do they know about you two being…"

"Yes. We told the people who were closest to us. And we're Ron and Ginny's Whitelighters so Molly and Arthur need to know anyway."

"I thought that… who's Ginny?" Piper asked.

"Didn't Leo tell you about the Kinetic Charmed Ones?" James asked.

"I didn't really think that it mattered." Leo said in defence.

Paige thought for a moment. "Are they like us? With the Charmed Ones part?"

"Well, in a way. Meet us in the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour and we can tell you the whole story." The teens came over.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"They're the new Defence teachers." Remus explained.

"Really? I guess we'll see you on the train next week. Bye for now then." The Potters, Weasleys and Hermione walked out, leaving the Charmed Ones to ask Leo about the Kinetic Charmed Ones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ollivander's…_

As the girls and Leo walked in, they were amazed. It looked amazing, boxes of wands everywhere, the place looked like it had not been touched in years. A small man with beady eyes and glasses emerged from the back.

"Ah. The Charmed Ones. I was wondering when you were arriving. And Mr. Wyatt too." He got out four tape measures. "What are your wand hands?"

"Erm, Right." Piper said, guessing it was her writing hand.

"Right." Leo said while both Phoebe and Paige said "Left."

He levitated the tape measures and they started to measure all over their bodies while he went to retrieve wands.

"Mr. Wyatt first. 11 inches, pine, Oriental Flame Dragon scales. Quite powerful." He handed Leo the wand but almost immediately snatched it back. "No, how about this? 8 inches, holly, a vampire fang core. Useful for potions." He gave it but again snatched it back. " Hmm, strange type. 9 inches, redwood, with Darklighter poison. Excellent for Transfiguration." Leo looked reluctant but remembered that he was mortal now, it wouldn't affect him. He picked it up and red and gold fireworks erupted from the end.

"Who would have thought the ex-Whitelighter/Elder would have a wand with Darklighter poison?" Piper remarked.

"Mrs. Halliwell-Wyatt, try this. 7 inches, apple, root of a mandrake as it's core. Quite whippy." Piper waved it and purple and blue silk floated out of the end. "Excellent, an easy customer. Miss. Halliwell, you next." He searched through the boxes. "Hmm a strange wand but I feel it might have a connection to you, try it. 9 ¼ inches, oak, blood of a twice vanquished demon. Very helpful in Defence Against the Dark Arts." She took it warily, but saw smoke wisps of blue and dark red, interweaving with each other to finally make an elegant dark purple. "Excellent, another easy customer."

"Cole." She whispered, there was only one twice vanquished demon in history, and that was Cole. 'He's still haunting me.' She thought. She looked at her wand. It was funny, it seemed like an extension of her arm, that it had been a missing part of her. She looked up to see Paige on her 4th wand.

"Try this. 8 ¾ inches, willow, dust from a silver Unicorn's horn. Quite good for Charms." Paige took it, and a pair of doves flew out of the end. "Lovely. Well, those wands are all quite new, so take care with them all the same. That will be 7 galleons per wand." Ollivander said.

Piper paid for the wands and they set out down to buy some more supplies before meeting up with the Potters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what do you think of the wand combinations? I got inspiration for Paige's wand while I was watching some old episodes (The Day The Magic Died and Sympathy For The Demon if anyone cares). I love Leo and Phoebe's wands, I had to get something like that in there somewhere. Right people hands up. Who thinks Sirius is such a ladies man? Well, I had to get that line ("Charmed." "I'm sure." in somewhere and he was the most obvious choice to say it, so… Anyway, if you like, review please! If you don't, then review anyway!**


	3. The Charmed Ones and Kinetic Charmed

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and to my beta! Ok, so what will happen when the Charmed Ones meet up with the Kinetic Charmed Ones? Well you have to read on to find out! And sorry for the delay, stupid internet, grr...

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: The Charmed Ones and Kinetic Charmed Ones Meet

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Lovely. Well, those wands are all quite new, so take care with them all the same. That will be 7 galleons per wand." Ollivander said._

_Piper paid for the wands and they set out down to buy some more supplies before meeting up with the Potters.

* * *

_

_In the Leaky Cauldron…_

By the time the Potter's and Weasley's had got to the Three Broomsticks, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were still getting some things, the Charmed Ones and Leo were already sitting down with Butterbeers. Lily, Molly and Arthur went to sit by them while James got the four of them some Butterbeers.

"How did the wand shopping go?" James asked, when he got to the table.

"Strangely. What's up with that guy?" Phoebe said.

"Ollivander? He's been around for years. Always been a bit strange. So what wands did you get?"

"9 ¼ inches, oak and… blood of a twice vanquished demon." Lily's eyes widened.

"Belthazor?" Phoebe nodded. "Isn't that the one that you…"

"Yes! Could we leave that subject lie please?" Lily nodded, knowing how touchy Phoebe was about the whole Cole subject.

"Anyway, moving on, my wand contains, well I didn't expect anything like it but, Darklighter poison." Leo said. Lily and James both paled a little.

"What is Darklighter poison?" Arthur asked.

"It a poison that only affects Whitelighters. It kills them." James told them. Luckily neither Lily or me have experienced it yet."

"You don't want to. It hurts like hell." Leo said quietly.

"How many…" Lily began to ask.

"At least 3 times. I died the first time but them Piper healed me." Piper smiled at him and he returned it.

"But how did she heal you, if she is only a witch?"

"She used a spell which switched our powers." A beam of sunshine entered through the door as it opened to reveal Harry and Ginny holding hands and Ron and Hermione doing the same. They each carried a white bag. James waved to them and they came over to join their parents.

"So, what did you buy?" James asked, trying to nose into the top of Harry's bag.

"None of your business. So why are we here?"

"To explain about the Kinetic Charmed Ones."

"Oh right." Ron said.

"So, any takers on how to start?" James asked.

"I'll do it. Well, it all started last month, when I was still an Elder, a week or so before I became an Avatar actually, I found a prophesy. By Melinda Warren." This caught the Charmed Ones' ears more. "When she was burnt at the stake, she foretold the Charmed Ones. Well, there is a twist to that. She foretold two groups of four, who would be the most powerful groups in the world. The Charmed Ones and Kinetic Charmed Ones. She didn't name them that until after her death, when she visited her daughter. When she died, and her magic was released, it separated into 4 different ways. The largest went to Prudence Warren, her daughter, and the other three went into different family lines. All from Wizarding heritage save for one. The families were the Potter, Weasley and Granger families."

"Wait, so that means, you're the Kinetic Charmed Ones?" Paige asked the teens.

"Yep. That's us." Hermione said.

"How come they only got their powers now? Did their families bind them?"

"No, they lay dormant until the four were reunited. The families didn't even know about it. I don't know why the prophesy waited until last month, they were altogether in 2001, when Ginny started Hogwarts." Lily said.

"So, you four are the Kinetic Charmed Ones? Small world, don't you think?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, especially since you're going to be teaching at Hogwarts. Will Leo be there?" Harry asked.

"Yes he will be. We're bringing Wyatt and Chris, our kids, with us so he can look after them." Piper told him. "But I guess he could teach a few lessons with us."

"Yeah, because Whitelighters are usually on the seventh year syllabus. We were taught about them in our seventh year." Remus said.

"You get taught about Whitelighters?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, it's always been on the syllabus. But no one even knew why. Well, it's lucky they taught it otherwise, we'd be stuck at what they are." Sirius said. Phoebe saw something in him that intrigued her, and she fully intended to find out what it was, even if it took finding out everything about him.

"So you have kids? How old are they?" Ginny asked Piper.

"Wyatt is one and Chris is 5 months old." Piper replied. "Sorry, but we didn't get to meet you before. Who are you?"

"Ginny Weasley." She smiled.

"Yeah, the future Mrs. Potter." Ron joked and got glares from Harry and Ginny. "What? It's true though. Mione, back me up." Hermione was giggling and could only nod.

"You can talk future Mrs. Weasley." This shut Hermione up and made Ron turned nearly as red as his hair.

"Are they always like that?" Paige asked.

"Just lately." Molly smiled. "I'm just so glad to see Harry as happy as he is."

"Yes, since the battle, they have all been more like this." James said. He had informed the Weasleys, Tonks, McGonagall and Dumbledore of the real events of Voldemort's death, even though the _Prophet_ was appealing to names still. James intended to give a note, asking that the reward money go towards the victims of the Cruciatus curse in St. Mungos, people such as Alice and Frank Longbottom. Not that he would mention it to Lily until afterwards, she would advise against it but James' mind was set anyway.

"Battle? What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"With Voldemort. Leo knows about it, he came to see us a few days afterwards while the kids were away." Lily said.

"Yeah, it seems that Leo knows quite a lot of things that we don't." Piper eyed her husband.

"It was the day before I told you I was an Avatar. **(A/N: I'm gonna speed up the time in which Leo was an Avatar for, to fit in with my story. Kyle still died though.)** I didn't want to bother you, which is why I didn't tell you."

"Ok, I believe you." Piper kissed him. "It's just lucky that I love you so much then isn't it?"

"How long have you been married?" Molly asked.

"6 years." Piper replied. **(A/N: Remember, there was a two year gap I put in at the beginning of season 4 I put in. And the events are set around the time of the 150th episode which is mid season 7.)**

"I wish we had had that much time married on Earth. We spent most of it as Whitelighters." Lily said smiling.

An alarm went off on Piper's phone. "We gotta go. I told the sitter that we'd be back by 10. And in San Francisco, it's about a quarter to 10."

"That's fine. Well, we'll be seeing you on the 1st then." James said. The sisters and Leo bid their goodbyes and found a secluded place to orb back to San Francisco.

* * *

**Well, what did you think of the meeting? Too short, too rubbish? Well please tell me in a lovely thing called a review. Hogwarts Express, pulling into the next chapter! I'll make it a quick update, to make up.**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Platform 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express now boarding, so all aboard! Hope you enjoy! The updates won't be as often as I hoped now, I'm trying to keep to my timeline, but I'll post a timeline of all of my stories if I can't keep up. And thanks to all my reviewers, even though the numbers have gotten smaller and smaller, I still have dovoted readers and reviewers! Cookies to all!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

* * *

**

_Platform 9 ¾…_

Piper was busy with the club, making sure that she found someone that was capable could look after it for the year. She was afraid she might have to sell out if she was now teaching at Hogwarts. Phoebe handed in her resignation to Elise, who didn't want to accept it but Phoebe had told her that she wouldn't be able to keep up with the column, so her final advice was given out to 'Lonely in Love' to be shown in the August 31st morning edition. Paige cancelled all of her temp jobs, explaining she had found a permanent job. Victor would be staying in the Manor, Phoebe had moved her things into Paige's room so he could stay in there. They told him he was welcome to stay as long as he wanted and if he wanted anything, he could call for Paige.

Soon enough, the time came for the Charmed Ones to be going to teach. They had been asked to arrive earlier so they could settle the children in one of the further back compartments. They would be meeting with the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl about 11:30, so Leo said that he could watch the kids. They arrived at 10am, GMT (London Time), but they had been trying to train their bodies to get ready to leave for England so they were there ok. They were pretty much ok with it now, just a little tired when Chris or Wyatt woke them up. After the third time it happened in one night, Paige put her wand to use and placed a silencing room around Piper and Leo's room.

They talked for 30 minutes until eager students started. Phoebe and Paige left the compartment to meet the students and wait for the Kinetic Charmed Ones. There were things that they needed to talk about, so if they could get them to come to the compartment near theirs. Phoebe spotted Harry, James and Lily run through the barrier 15 minutes later and they spotted them quick enough.

"Hi Phoebe, is everyone else already on?" James asked when Phoebe had walked over to them.

"Yeah, Paige is somewhere over there though." Phoebe pointed to a busier part of the platform. "We were wondering if the kids want to sit in the compartment next to us. Discuss some things about what we found out the other day."

"Ok, I'll get the others." Harry said. "Where is your compartment?"

"One of the end ones, I think there is only one from the very back of the train. See you there, ok?" Harry nodded and Phoebe went off to retrieve Paige and return to the carriages.

"There you are Harry!" A female voice came from behind them. He turned to find it belonged to Hermione Granger, his friend and fellow Kinetic Charmed One.

"Hermione! Hi, where's Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked.

A girl with red hair appeared through the barrier and attached herself to Harry. "Harry, hi, how are you?" Ginny said quickly, just glad to see her boyfriend again.

"I'm fine. As soon as Ron gets here, we need to go see Phoebe and her sisters. They want us to sit in the compartment next to them. And talk about the thing from the other day." The girls nodded.

"Oi, Harry! How you doing mate?" Ron Weasley walked through the barrier with his trunk. Molly and Arthur were just behind with Ginny's trunk. Harry grinned at Ginny.

"Couldn't wait to see me so you left your trunk with your parents huh?" He said to her.

"Maybe. You would have done the same for me."

"Absolutely." He kissed her gently before Molly and Arthur got there.

"Harry, how are you? Lily, James how are you feeling?"

"Sad. Our first and last time we see him off on the train." Lily said. "But at least we are here to see him off at least once. James and I watched him every year no matter what though."

"Well, lets get your trunks on the train then." Molly said. It took them less than 5 minutes to get to the end of the train and put their trunks on.

* * *

_On The Hogwarts Express…_

Harry led them to the last compartment and they waved to Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo on their way. The last compartment was empty but it seemed wider than the others they had previous years. They placed their trunks under the seats **(Where I'm putting the storage for them)** and Harry and Ron placed their cages for their owls on the seats.

"Hey there." Piper said to them, standing in the doorway. "How are you all?"

"We're good. We have to go to the front of the train at 11:30 so we can talk after that." Hermione said.

"That's fine. We have to go meet the prefects and Head Boy and Girl then."

"That's us, well except Ginny. Are you all going, or could someone stay with her?" Harry asked.

"Leo is staying here to watch the kids so you can come into ours and help him. Do you like children?"

"Yeah, I'd love to help him." Ginny said. She turned to Harry. "Now you don't have to worry about me now."

"Of course I'll worry, I'm your boyfriend." He kissed her on the cheek. Knocking could be heard on the window. They looked out to see James and Sirius making kissy faces at them. Harry scowled and vowed he would do something once he got to Hogwarts to get revenge. Lily was seen dragging them away and shouting something. The Kinetic Charmed Ones burst out laughing. Harry opened the window and looked out at his parents, Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Remus.

"Didn't think we'd not send you off, did you Harry?" Remus asked.

"Dunno. Maybe."

"Harry James Potter, get your head back inside that train right this instant!" Lily shouted at him.

"Oh fine then. See you all at Christmas!" He came back in and closed the window. He turned to the rest of them, Piper seemed to have left. "Well, what do we do now?" So for the next half an hour, they talked about everything. Ginny showed off her new kitten. She had yet to name it but Harry suggested Snowflake because her fur was pure white. At 11:20, they all left the compartment. Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the front of the train with Piper, Phoebe and Paige while Ginny went into sit with Leo.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I won't be doing what happened in the Prefect meeting, but there will be a little of Ginny and Leo talking. And a cameo by a very (cute!) familiar blond Slytherin will be making an appearance. Don't miss it! And a basket of cookies to the first person to review this chapter!**


	5. Orbing Would Have Been Much Quicker

**Part two of the Hogwarts Express chapter. Hope you enjoy it, I did writing it! And a small language warning, only a few words though. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, to all who reviewed the last chapter and to _i'm a misfit_ who was the first reviewer. A basket of cookies to you!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: 'Orbing Would Have Been** **Much Quicker'****

* * *

**

_On The Hogwarts Express…_

Ginny walked in and Leo holding Wyatt on his lap, with Chris in a baby seat by the window.

"Hey, you must be Ginny."

"Yeah, you're Leo." They shook hands. "So who is Wyatt and who is Chris?"

"This is Wyatt and Chris is in the seat. You can pick him up and play with him if you like, he should be awake." Ginny went over to him and he put his arms up and giggled, like he would do with someone he already knew. She picked him up and he giggled more.

"Wow, he never does that with strangers. He's only really like that with the girls. You baby-sit a lot?"

"No not at all. I'm the baby of the family so I didn't have any younger brothers or sisters that I could look after." Ginny picked up a toy and started playing with Chris.

"You seem like a natural. Maybe you could help us out by babysitting the kids once in a while?" Leo asked.

"Sure that would be great." For the next half hour, Ginny and Leo talked about the Wizarding world, what he should expect and everything. Soon after, the other returned and spoke about being the Charmed and Kinetic Charmed Ones. Around 2, the sweet lady came to them. Paige, with a sweet tooth for lollies, bought quite a lot but other than that, only Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans were bought by the Americans. The Kinetics eventually went back into their compartment a few hours later, playing exploding snap and Ron's travel Wizard Chess for further hour. It wasn't until a familiar blond Slytherin made an appearance that the door had opened.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, the Weasels and the Mudblood." Malfoy smirked.

"Get lost Malfoy, we don't want any trouble from people who aren't worth it." Harry told him, keeping his back to him.

"Think you're so great now you got your mudblood and blood traitor parents back don't you?"

"Screw you Malfoy, I wouldn't be doing anything really big anyway, the new Defence teachers are next door." Ron smiled at Malfoy's face. He obviously hadn't realised they were there. Or he just hadn't seen them.

"There won't always be teachers for you to hide behind. And when they aren't there you had better watch your back."

"Could you think of a lamer threat ferret breath?" Ginny said. "I think that it's you who had better be watching their back." Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

"Oh do you really think so?" Ginny concentrated and a small bolt of electricity shot Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle back into the wall. The four friends laughed. "Aw, Malfoy, did you have a nice trip?"

"Fuck off Malfoy. Just leave us alone." Ron said, slamming the door shut. "What a prick. The day that he ever starts being nice to any of us, I will name him godfather to my first born son."

"Ronald! How could you do that? What if Hermione doesn't want him to be godfather?" Ginny said faking shock, making them both turn bright red.

"Actually, I think we should make that official. The day Malfoy is nice to any one of us four, Ron and Hermione's first born son will have Malfoy for a godfather." Harry said.

"Harry, you're such a git sometimes." Ron muttered. "How can a git as big as you become Head Boy?"

"Look at my dad." Harry replied, making them all laugh.

The door opened and Phoebe and Paige entered. "Do you mind if we come in here? Piper and Leo have fallen asleep with the kids." Phoebe said.

"Sure." Ginny moved Snowflake onto her lap so that Paige could sit down.

"So, why was there three boys lying on the floor outside a few minutes ago?" Paige asked.

"Oh that was only Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They're Slytherins and hate us, me especially. Malfoy's like their leader." Harry told her.

"He is a horrible person. He always finds an opportunity to call me a Mudblood." Hermione said.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked.

"Someone who is Muggleborn. Mudblood means dirty blood. Slytherins hates them because they think Hogwarts should only have people who have pure blood." Ron explained.

"That's cruel. What would it matter if someone was from a Wizarding family or a muggle one?" Paige said. 'But if that blonde one was a bit older and kinder.' She thought to herself, not wanting Ron to pick up on that thought. She looked at her watch. "When are we going to get to Hogwarts?"

Ron checked his watch. "Less than an hour."

Paige leant back in her seat and crossed her arms. "Orbing would have been much quicker."

"Paige, stop complaining. This was more fun anyway." Phoebe told her baby sister. Paige just pouted.

"We should get changed into our robes soon." Hermione said, checking her own watch, an early birthday present from her parents. "If we're arriving soon."

"Last time going to Hogwarts. Kinda sad, isn't it?" Harry said, looking out of the window.

"Yeah, but it's our last year. Then no more school." Ron said, grinning at the thought. The door opened again and Piper came in.

"Phoebe, Paige what are you doing in here?"

"Sorry Piper. You, Leo and the boys were sleeping and we didn't want to disturb you so we came in here."

"Well you can come back in now. We just got woken up by that old woman saying that we have 20 minutes til we get there."

"Looks like we all better get going. See you later." Phoebe and Paige left with Piper and the Kinetics changed into their Gryffindor robes. Sure enough, 20 minutes later they slowed into Hogsmeade station. They managed to get a carriage to themselves and within another 15 minutes they had arrived at Hogwarts.

* * *

_In Hogwarts…_

The Kinetic Charmed Ones all sat together, Harry and Ginny on one side and Ron and Hermione on the other, and saw that their new DADA teachers were already seated.

McGonagall led in the terrified first years, looking around the great hall in awe. The sorting ceremony happened, with resulted in 10 new Gryffindors and Slytherins, 11 Ravenclaws and 9 Hufflepuffs.

Dumbledore stood at the front and every student went silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope that many of you will feel much safer with the death of Voldemort. Before our banquet I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. Professors Matthews, Halliwell, Halliwell-Wyatt and Wyatt." Dumbledore pointed to each of them in turn. There were a few murmurs throughout the hall. "I realise that it is quite out of the ordinary to have more than one teacher, but I feel that each of these professors has a different quality that will benefit every student. I have one small announcement before we eat. As Voldemort is gone, 6th and 7th years will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade every Friday after lessons and weekends if they wish. 2nd years will be allowed to visit and 1st years can visit from December onwards." Cheers erupted throughout the hall. "Yes, quite exciting. Now let us enjoy this wondrous feast." As he said the last word, the tables were filled with food. The new professor's eyes nearly flew out of their eyes. They had never seen so much food appear at once. And they found it all delicious. Not as delicious as Piper's cooking, but nothing had ever come that close. When the feast had finished, the students had left, Dumbledore came over to talk to his new professors.

"I would like to invite you to join me in my office for a short while. It will just be to sort you, as you never came here when you were 11." They agreed and 20 minutes later, Leo and Phoebe became Gryffindors, Piper became a Hufflepuff and Paige became a Ravenclaw. They were then led to their quarters where house elves had been caring for the children. They stopped at a portrait of a woman who looked oddly familiar.

"Oh my God, is that Melinda Warren?" Phoebe blurted out. Melinda giggled.

"Yes my name is Melinda Warren. You need to give me a password which you use to get in."

"How about Triquetra?" Paige suggested. Piper, Phoebe and Leo agreed.

"You must use that every time you wish to enter." Melinda told them and her portrait swung open to reveal a room that seemed similar to the living room back at the Manor. There were five doors leading off which contained 4 bedrooms and a nursery for Wyatt and Chris. To the side of the common room, there was a circular stair case which led to a turret room which looked rather like their attic, 'without all of the junk' Paige put it. Three of the bedrooms were very similar to the bedrooms they had back at the Manor, the same went for the nursery. But the fourth room was a mystery.

"I wonder why Dumbledore gave us four bedrooms instead of three." Phoebe asked, sitting in front of the fire with Paige. Piper and Leo had turned in early.

"Maybe for when Wyatt gets a little bigger, we can give him that room."

"Yeah, but it's set out like an adult's. I swear I saw some of the things in there before." Phoebe thought about the room, then looked at the clock. "Oh my God, it's 1 in the morning. What time does breakfast start again?"

8 for 2 hours on weekends." Paige yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning. Night."

"Good night." Phoebe watched Paige walk to her door and walk up the stone steps. Phoebe turned to look at the fourth door. There was something familiar about that room, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She yawned and decided to go to bed herself, excited about looking around the castle more.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I can take it come on, what do you honestly think? Just no flames please! Does everyone like their portrait? And who will occupy the fourth room? Or will it just stay empty? Hmm… Yay my longest chapter! May it be the first of many!**


	6. The First Day And Timetables

**Hope you like. The time table will be set out like the following:**

_**9:00 – 9:50 ... period 1**_

_**9:50 – 10:40 ... period 2**_

_**10:40 – 11:00 ... break**_

_**11:00 – 11:50 ... period 3**_

_**11:50 – 12:40 ... period 4**_

_**12:40 – 1:30 ... lunch**_

_**1:30 – 2:20 ... period 5**_

_**2:20 – 3:10 ... period 6**_

**I set it out like my old school one, with a little change in the break. God bless English schools, they have shorter school days than America! And when it has the lesson slash then H, R or S, it means they have it with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The time tables went screwed up, so each day will go across and the periods will go down, with three full stops between the periods, if you get confused, just ignore them. Everyone got that? Ok, then we go on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: The First Day and Timetables

* * *

**

_DADA Teacher Quarters…_

Phoebe awoke at nearly 8 to a small silver and blond tabby cat on her bed, pawing at her arm.

"Hey kitty, where did you come from?" She went to pick the cat up but it ran out of the room. "Hey, where are you going?" Phoebe quickly dressed and put on a dark purple robe. When she entered their common room, Paige sat reading a newspaper. "Paige, where did that cat go?"

Paige frowned. "Cat? I haven't seen a cat anywhere around here. Sure you weren't dreaming?"

Phoebe closed her eyes. "It was possible that she had been dreaming. "Maybe. Where are Piper and Leo?"

"Went down to breakfast about 2 minutes ago. They left as I came in. Want to go down?" Phoebe nodded.

* * *

_Great Hall…_

When they arrived, the hall was about half full, obviously people were taking advantage of the weekend. They saw their Kinetic counterparts and waved, who waved back at them. They joined Piper and Leo at the teacher's table.

"Nice to see you in the world of the living Phoebe." Piper joked.

Phoebe glared. "Not my fault I was sleeping."

"Well you didn't miss anything anyway. We got a timetable for our classes. We still need to work out of we are teaching them all together or taking separate ones."

"Ok, well if there are seven years, why don't we split the first 6 and take the 7th years together?" Paige suggested.

"Good idea. I'll take the 1st and 6th years." Phoebe said.

"Ok then, I'll take 4th and 5th. Paige, are you ok with the 2nd and 3rd years?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I was going to go for the younger ones anyway." Paige looked at the timetable.

Meanwhile, over at Gryffindor table…

"This sucks, we don't have Defence until Wednesday." Ron complained. Harry was still looking at his time table though. He and Ron had the same timetable.

* * *

TIMETABLE FOR HARRY POTTER 

Defence Against The Dark Arts DADA, Potions PO, Charms CH, Transfiguration TF, Herbology HB, Care of Magical Creatures COMC, Auror Studies AS.

Period ... Mon ... Tues ... Wed ... Thurs ... Fri

Period 1 – COMC/S ... COMC/S ... AS/R ... Free ... CH/H

Period 2 - COMC/S ... PO/S ... AS/R ... DADA/S ... CH/H

Period 3 – CH/H ... HB/R ... TF/H ... PO/S ... TF/H

Period 4 – PO/S ... HB/R ... TF/H ... PO/S ... HB/R

Period 5 – TF/H ... AS/R ... DADA/S . CH/H ... COMC/S

Period 6 - HB/R ... Free ... DADA/S . AS/R ... DADA/S

* * *

"And we have potions Monday." Harry said, not wanting the weekend to end now. "What's yours like Hermione?" Hermione passed hers to Harry. It was exactly the same except where he had Auror Studies, she had Arithmancy. 

"No extra classes this year then?" Harry teased, passing it back.

"Harry, that was only in my third year. Can we forget about that now?"

"Ok, I was joking anyway. Gin, where's yours?" Ginny passed hers over.

* * *

TIMETABLE FOR GINEVRA WEASLEY 

Defence Against The Dark Arts DADA, Potions PO, Charms CH, Transfiguration TF, Herbology HB, Care of Magical Creatures COMC, Auror Studies AS.

Period ... Mon ... Tues ... Wed ... Thurs ... Fri

Period 1 – CH/R ... PO/H ... DADA/S ... Free ... PO/H

Period 2 – CH/R ... HB/S ... DADA/S ... CH/R ... PO/H

Period 3 – DADA/S ... COMC/S ... HB/S ... TF/H ... AS/R

Period 4 – AS/R ... COMC/S ... HB/S ... TF/H ... DADA/S

Period 5 – PO/H ... TF/H ... AS/R ... COMC/S ... CH/R

Period 6 - TF/H ... Free ... AS/R ... HB/S ... COMC/S

* * *

"No fair, you have Defence before us!" Harry complained to his girlfriend. 

"Well, if you would like to repeat your 6th year, you can have Defence on Monday too." Ginny teased. "And look, we both have the same free period." She pointed out. Then she whispered in his ear, "Imagine what we can do then." Harry grinned.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered back in her ear. They smiled and kissed. The hall, which had filled up quite a lot since Phoebe and Paige had entered, filled with gasps and whispers as it happened.

Ron grinned. "I think you may have broken half the population of girl's hearts by doing that Harry."

"Shut up Ron." Harry told his oldest friend.

"Harry, are you dating Ginny?" Dean Thomas shouted across the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, what am I not allowed or something?"

"You're dating Ginny? And you're still alive? Ron didn't you know?" Seamus asked.

"Oh, he already gave me the big brother talk. Along with Fred, George, Charlie and Bill."

"Brave man, going against 5 Weasleys." Dean said.

"Not very. It was a month ago anyway."

"And you were alright with it Ron?" Neville asked, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah. Plus he would just torment me about my girlfriend."

"Oh My Merlin, you're dating Hermione?" Neville said, amazed.

Ron's face turned the colour of his hair as he muffled out a yes.

"Why her Ron?" Lavender looked Hermione up and down. "You could have someone so much better. So what if she's smart? You can have someone a lot better looking. You could always have me Ronnie..."

Ron's face turned from red of embarrassment to red of anger. "How dare you say that? I love her and she's 10 times the witch you'll ever be! Get Lost Lavender!" Lavender stared at Ron, then Hermione, then turned and left the great hall, with Pavarti Patil and Sally-Anne Perks right behind her. Hermione stared at Ron.

"That's the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me."

"Well, she was being mean and…" Hermione cut Ron off with a kiss. A kiss that had students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff wolf whistling from as well.

'Ron, you might want to give it up mate. McGonagall is staring over at you.' Harry thought to his friend. When he broke it off, he saw McGonagall staring with a stern look on her face. Many of the teachers were looking on at them too, but the new DADA teachers were trying to hold back laughs.

"I hope they enjoyed the show." Ron said quietly to Hermione, Ginny and Harry who were laughing quietly.

"Aw, aren't they sweet, the mudblood and weasel." Malfoy's voice came from behind them. Snickers were heard from Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

"Do you want something Malfoy or are you trying to lower our IQs by talking?" Hermione asked in a bored tone. The Gryffindors laughed, along with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Don't talk to me, you filthy dirty mudblood." Malfoy sneered.

"Is there a problem over here?" Piper walked over with Leo.

"No. I've just been put off my breakfast by a sick act." Malfoy glared.

"Well, if that's it, could you return to your table?" Leo said calmly. Draco sneered at Leo, then Piper, then the Kinetics. Then he stalked back to Slytherin table.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, could we talk to you for a minute? When you finished with your breakfast of course. Come to the west tower." Piper said quietly, then thought to Ron 'The password is Triquetra. Keep it within you four.' Ron nodded to show he got the message.

"Well we'll be seeing you in a while then. Bye everybody." Piper and Leo walked back over to Phoebe and Paige and walked out of the hall, while the Gryffindors chatted some more and ate their breakfasts.

* * *

**Well, what do ya think? Good, bad? What ever you think, please review! I love them so much! Next chapter: The Charmed Ones first lesson with the 7th years. Tune in! Oh, and sorry if there was something already in the west tower. I wanted them to have a whole tower. And there are north, south and east towers that have nothing in them. Divination and Astronomy are in the central tower (I just made that up, ok?).**


	7. Lessons In Summoning Ghosts

**Well, what's going to happen in the first 7th year lesson? Well read on and you'll find out. Dur! And thanks to my reveiwers!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Lessons In Summoning Ghosts

* * *

**

_Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom…_

Piper had requested to see the Kinetic Charmed Ones to ask their permission of using them as examples in their lessons, not using their names but them as a whole. After a few minutes talking, they agreed as long as no one would ever find out their identity. And soon enough, the time came for their first Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson with their new professors.

The 7th year Gryffindors walked in to find only a few Slytherins already seated. The noticed they took up the seat on the right hand of the room, so naturally, the Gryffindors took the left hand side. They got their textbooks out and the remaining Slytherins entered, which just so happened to be Malfoy and his group of friends. But unusually, he merely sneered in the direction of the Gryffindors instead of making a snide comment and sat down at the back of the classroom. It was only another minute or so before Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo entered from the office at the front of the classroom.

"Hi everyone. Welcome. I'm Professor Halliwell-Wyatt, this is Professor Wyatt, my husband, and my sisters, Professors Halliwell and Matthews." Piper indicated to each person as she said their name, and they smiled and gave a little wave. "Yes we are American, before anyone asks that question. We'll use the first 10 minutes to answer any other questions that you may have, then we are going to be telling you about Wiccan magic." Harry, Ron and Hermione smiled to each other. Of course they would choose something like that for their first lesson, they had been doing it for 9 years. Neville raised his hand. Piper indicated for him to speak.

"You said that you were sisters, but why does she have a different last name to you?" He pointed at Paige.

"Well, we had another sister called Prue but 5 years ago, she was murdered. After her funeral, she found out that we had a half sister put up for adoption. And through a spell Piper cast, Paige was drawn to us. And that's how we all met and reconstit…" Piper put a hand over Phoebe's mouth.

"I thought we weren't going through the Charmed Ones until later?" She whispered.

"Well we might as well get it over with." Phoebe pushed Piper away. "As I was saying, When we met Paige, it helped us reconstitute the Charmed Ones." Over half the class gasped. Hands went up everywhere. "Ok, if you have a question about the Charmed Ones, put your hand down." Every hand went down.

"Well, you want to learn about the Charmed Ones?" Paige asked. A few nods and 'yes's went around. "Let's start right at the beginning. Our ancestor, Melinda Warren, was a witch and was discovered to be one in the Salem Witch Trials. She was burnt at the stake. But as she burned, she made a prophesy. Leo knows more about this part so, Leo…" Paige offered the front to him.

"Well, the prophesy said that the Warren line would continue down the years until it resulted in sisters known as the Charmed Ones. These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever seen and would have the powers of Melinda. Telekinesis, Freezing Time and Premonitions. But there was also another part to it. Another group of four who would be as powerful as the Charmed Ones, called the Kinetic Charmed Ones. These Kinetics would have the power of Biokinesis, Electrokinesis, Psychokinesis and Thermokinesis."

What the hell are those?" A voice came from the back.

Biokinesis to change one's appearance into anything, Electrokinesis to shoot electricity, Psychokinesis to control other's minds and Thermokinesis to control heat."

"But they sound like they could be bad powers. What if someone would use them for evil?" Malfoy asked. A thought suddenly hit Harry while Leo explained about warlocks. 'Ron, Malfoy saw Ginny use her power.' Harry quickly thought to him. Ron seemed to pale slightly. He quickly scrawled a note to Hermione, who gasped at it in her mind.

'But, would Malfoy actually say anything about it?' Hermione thought to her boyfriend. Ron shrugged. "Maybe." He whispered.

"We'll talk to Piper about it after class. Can you quickly get into Ginny's mind to tell her to get down here. She has double Auror Studies now." Harry whispered back. Ron nodded and his eyes glazed over for about 10 seconds before going back to normal. Ron had learnt to go into someone's mind but have no control over the body, which was easier for getting messages across. He nodded again to show he had delivered the message. They all started listening to the lesson again.

"-And a spell we use to talk to them is a simple summoning spell, which we will be doing for you today." Phoebe explained.

The class watched as five candles were placed in a circle and lit them. Then in union, Piper, Phoebe and Paige recited the summoning spell.

"Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, I call to thee, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide." In a swirl of white lights, the ghostly affirmation of Penny 'Grams' Halliwell appeared in the circle. Most of the class gasped. Piper smirked inwardly. She was just glad that they had the sense to tell Grams beforehand, rather than just summoning her in front of a bunch of 17 and 18 year olds.

"As you can see, Wiccan magic doesn't need to use Latin words like wand magic." Phoebe explained. "When you summon a ghost, they will appear semi-transparent while they are in the circle but if they have powers, they can be used." Grams demonstrated by making a quill from some one in the first row float around with just a wave of her hand. "But when they step out, they become corporeal." Grams stepped out and solidified. The class 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed. "Does anyone have any questions about this?" Over half the class put their hands up.

"Ok, you first." Piper pointed to Dean Thomas.

"How come Wiccan magic can summon ghosts, but Wizards can't?"

"Because Wizards choose to either come back or stay in the afterlife. Wiccans don't have a choice, they have to stay in the afterlife and can only return when summoned." Piper explained. She indicated for another question.

The lesson progressed like this, with questions about Wicca, the Charmed Ones and the Kinetic Charmed Ones, with Grams contributing too. When the lesson was finished, Grams whispered something to Paige before she disappeared. The students filed out of the classroom while Harry, Ron and Hermione hung back, waiting for Ginny to join them.

"Can we help you with something guys?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, we need to ask you something about the lesson, but we need Ginny here too." Harry said.

"Well, we needed you to stay behind anyway. Grams just told me that we need to summon her again when everybody had gone." Paige said. Piper furrowed her brow.

"She did? What was it about?" She asked her half sister.

"I don't know. She just asked to be re-summoned." Paige told her. Ginny suddenly came running around the corner.

"Sorry, I would have been here earlier, but I ran into Cho Chang." Harry scowled.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, I'll tell you later. So why did you want me here?"

"Today we had a lesson which involved the Kinetic Charmed Ones, or their powers at least. And Malfoy, the foul git he is, actually listened and we think he might know that you are part of the Kinetics, with your show on the train and all." Harry told his girlfriend, who paled slightly.

"But, he wouldn't… yes he would. What if he tells his friends? Then it gets around the school? What am I gonna do?" She asked quickly, worried.

"Gin, don't worry. We need a plan though." Hermione said. She turned to the Defence teachers. "Have you got any ideas?"

"Well, he saw you use your power, but saw who use the power? Was anyone half covered by the others?" Hermione nodded. "Well then, you shot out a bolt of electricity from your wand that hit them, clearing Ginny of anything." Phoebe said.

"Didn't think of that. Thanks for that." Ginny grinned and kissed Harry. "I have to run. Promised Luna I'd meet her in the library to work on our Potions homework. See you later." And she ran out of the classroom again.

"Are you guys ready?" Paige poked her head out of the office, where she had just summoned Grams. "Only Grams keeps going on about receiving new powers."

"Huh? Who receiving new powers?" Piper asked with a confused look on her face, Phoebe and Leo replicating her face.

"Those three." She motioned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**Ok, that did you think? Well, as I always say, please review! Don't make me get on my hands and knees (the floor is dirty lol). Well a little two part chapter for you, hope you like the next one, I'll update by the end of the week, Wiccan Word (yes I am Wiccan so it counts like scouts honour!) Yay, another long chapter, Yayness (again, that is my word!).**


	8. New Powers

**Well here it is, as promised. Hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it! And as always, a huge thank you to all my reveiwers! I love them, they get me through the day!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: New Powers

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Huh? Who receiving new powers?" Piper asked with a confused look on her face, Phoebe and Leo replicating her face._

"_Those three." She motioned towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

* * *

_

_Defence Against The Dark Arts Classroom…_

"Us? But I thought we were just going to have one power?" Ron asked.

"Ron, no one actually told us that we were just going to have one power. Wait, does this involve Ginny too?" Harry asked.

"No, it's just you." Grams walked out. "Penny Halliwell pleased to meet you. So these are the Kinetic Charmed Ones everyone up there is so excited about." She looked at them.

"Grams, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Paige introduced them who smiled at the ghost.

"I know who they are, I spent a few years with your parents after all Harry."

"You knew my parents when they were up 'there'?" Harry asked, quite amazed.

"Yes. They were quite the popular pair. Made friends with Patty and Prue too. Piper, be a dear and lock the door. I don't think that anyone else should listen to this." Piper obeyed her grandmother while she kept talking to the Kinetics.

"Lily and James knew Prue and Mum?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but Prue asked they not tell you. She has her reasons before you start Piper Patricia." Grams said sternly at the molecular witch, who was just about to say something. "She will be allowed down when the Elders decide it's the right time. Until then, you will have to wait." It was funny that even though Grams had died years before, she could still make Piper feel like a child, a quality Grams had always had. "But anyway, back to these powers. You are each to receive 2 powers and they will grow as you learn to harness their power. You may get more, but it depends."

"What powers do we get?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you will receive Molecular Combustion and the ability to freeze time. Ronald, you will receive Premonitions and Levitation and Harry, you are to receive the power of Telekinesis and Astral Projection."

"But, those were our powers. Mine, Phoebe and Prue's." Piper said.

"What? So no one else can ever have them?" Grams asked her rhetorically.

"But when do we receive them?" Harry asked. Grams thought for a moment, then picked a book up and threw it at Hermione's face. She yelped and put her hands up to shield her face. When the impact never came, she looked up and saw the book frozen in mid air. "Apparently you already have them."

"Wow, Mione. That is one cool power." Ron complemented his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Hermione said, moving out of the way of the book's path. She flicked a hand up and the book carried on its course. "That's so cool."

"Once you get used to it. Do you need some guidance with how to use your powers?" Piper asked. The Charmed Ones had told their Kinetic counterparts their powers already and showed them each of them in turn.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah that would be great. After hearing about your powers and how you couldn't control them, I wouldn't like the same thing to happen to me." She smiled widely.

"Well, I can help Ron, but what about Harry?" Phoebe said. Harry knew that Prue's powers were Telekinesis and Astral Projection and that she was dead now.

"Don't worry about me. Mine can't cause that much trouble." Harry told them. Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"You'd be surprised Harry. Believe me, when Prue just received her power, she used it subconsciously every time she got angry."

"Oh. But how do I know if something will make me angry?" He asked. Ron smirked.

"Dursleys." He said. Harry made a quill fly off the table. "Knew that would piss you off. Dursleys and Voldemort." Luckily for every one in the room they were out of the way of the tables and they flew across the room. Harry's eyes widened.

"That was me?" He asked.

"Uh huh." Phoebe nodded. "More powerful than Prue's was." She mumbled to Piper, who smiled at the memory of her older sister.

"Ok, so I guess they do cause that much trouble." Harry grinned, then frowned. "Do my parents, Sirius and Remus know yet?"

"Seeing as your parents are Whitelighters, they probably do know from the Elders, but you could invite them here to tell them."

Harry nodded. "We can use the Head dormitories. It's just me and Hermione that stay there, except when we sneak Ron and Ginny down."

"Well, would you like us there too, or can you explain yourselves?" Paige asked.

"I think we can handle it. If we can't or get confused, you're just an orb away anyway aren't you?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Guess your right. Where are the Head dormitories anyway?" Paige asked.

"They are in the north tower. Our password is Kinetic." The Charmed Ones smiled.

"And how did you come up with something as original as that?" Paige asked rhetorically but as a joke. Luckily, the Kinetics saw it and laughed.

"Right ok then." Hermione said. "We'll see you tomorrow." The Kinetics said their goodbyes and rushed off to get Lily, James, Sirius and Remus over.

* * *

_Head Dormitories…_

"Mum, Dad, bring Sirius and Remus!" Harry had shouted. They had orbed in quickly, obviously thinking something was wrong. But once they had explained their powers, they all wanted to see more of them. They showed off what they could, they didn't want to push them or try and do something they couldn't do. But the adults were proud of them, for using them so well already.

"But what about Ginny? Is she getting any more?" Sirius asked.

"We don't think so. That's what we were told, that it was just us three receiving them." Hermione explained.

"But how did you find out that you had new powers?" James asked.

Harry scowled at him. "From one of your friends up 'there'. Penny Halliwell." Lily and James looked shocked.

"Penny came down? But how did she know. Unless Prue somehow knew…" James trailed off in thought.

"But why were we not informed of your powers?" Lily asked.

"Honestly? We don't have a clue. We don't even know how long we've had them for. A few hours, few days." Harry said.

"Maybe I should go up there and ask." James offered.

Harry shook his head. "No, don't bother. We have our powers already, we know what they are and we just need a little help controlling them."

"And Piper will help Hermione, Phoebe will help Ron and what about you? You have the same powers as Prue but she died so you can't get her to help." Lily told her son.

"I just have to control them on my own."

Ron snorted. "Yeah, after the display you pulled off earlier? He made all the tables in the Defence classroom move just thinking about Voldemort and the Dursleys." Ginny frowned for a moment.

"Ron can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Since when do you say Voldemort instead of You-Know-Who?"

"Erm, well since we killed him, there isn't really anything to fear now, is there?"

"Ron, there was never anything to fear in the first place. He was a pathetic man with half a soul and no brains." Harry said. Ron just blushed. "See, you know that I'm right."

Ok, you can shut up now Harry." Ron said, pushing like a brother would do. Harry returned the favour and they only stopped when a certain wolf and dog Animagi joined in and made them laugh.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I know I ask this every time, but I'm an author and authors like feedback, so why don't you press that purple button in the corner that says submit review. Go on, please…? I'll give you cookies...**


	9. A Selection Of Powers

**Last chapter. It's so much shorter than I wanted, but it gets my main story across. So only this chapter left,_ (cries)_ then onto my next story, Yayness _(cheers!)_ This chapter shows each new power put into use, hope you like!

* * *

****Chapter 9: A Selection Of Powers

* * *

**

_Saturday…_

"Harry are you ready yet?" Hermione called up the Head Boy stairs. They were all going to Hogsmeade and Harry had been taking forever trying to tame his hair.

"Just a minute Mione!" He called back.

"Harry, we're all waiting for you here!" Ron yelled up.

"I said I would be a minute!" Harry shouted back.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't get your Kinetic arse down here now, I will go up there and drag it down myself!" Ginny shouted louder than Ron or Hermione had.

Harry almost growled. He wasn't done up here, but he wanted to get downstairs quickly. Suddenly, he found himself downstairs in front of an astonished Hermione, Ginny and Ron.

"What the-" Ron started, but Hermione slapped his chest to cut him off.

"Harry, how did you…?" Ginny started. Harry cursed inwardly. They hadn't told Ginny about their new powers.

"Just a minute, I'll be down then we can talk about it in Hogsmeade." Harry disappeared in a red flash, making the other 3 jump. Harry ran down the stairs, abandoning his hair to be met with a Ginny Weasley glare. "What? I said I'd tell you in Hogsmeade."

"Fine. But a full explanation." She kissed him and the four of them left to spend a whole day in Hogsmeade.

* * *

_Sunday…_

Ginny had taken the news that the other three had new powers quite well. Fair enough, she was jealous, but it didn't go any further than that. The four of them were discussing it in Harry and Hermione's common room when Hermione felt something behind her. She put her hands up defend her head and it suddenly went silent. She looked at Harry, Ron and Ginny, who were staring behind her and pointing. She turned to find an owl, suspended in mid air, with a letter attached to it leg.

"Wow, did I do that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, lets think, shall we? Who else here has the power to freeze?" Ginny said rhetorically, but in a joking sense and she knew Hermione got the joke too. The bird unfroze and seemed disorientated. Hermione took the letter and the owl flew off.

"Who's it too?" Ron asked.

"Harry. Not sure whose handwriting it is though." Hermione passed Harry the letter, who frowned as he read it.

"It's from Cho Chang. She's asking if I would go to Hogsmeade with her on Friday. On a date." Ginny scowled.

"Does she not know that if someone has a girlfriend, they usually don't date other people? Bitch." She let electricity flow from her hands at a window, which smashed. Harry stared at her while Hermione fixed the window.

"Ginny, let it go. I don't even like her as a friend anymore. I want you." He held her close in his arms and she relaxed.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered and kissed him. Ron and Hermione promptly turned away, giving the other young couple some peace.

* * *

_Monday…_

The Head dormitories were silent for 6 hours during Monday. But at 3:15, four people entered who made sure it wouldn't be quiet any longer.

"Merlin's beard. I hate Mondays." Ron complained, collapsing on one of the sofas, Hermione sitting next to him. Ginny and Harry took the other.

"Well, this is our last year. No more Hogwarts in less than a year." Hermione said, slightly sad, but also excited at the same time.

"Oh yeah, rub that in. Meanie." Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Hermione. "I'm only in 6th year, I wish I could graduate with you lot."

"Well, you may not be graduating with us, but I'll come and see you during next year. But why don't we focus on this year first." Harry said, kissing her forehead. "Never know what surprises it will bring, do we?"

"Yeah. Harry's right. Excitement right around the corner." Ron said, with slight sarcasm in his voice. "Because Hogwarts is so exciting this time of year."

Harry pulled a face at Ron and squinted his eyes to use his telekinesis and make his textbook fly right by Ron to scare him. Ron, who jumped, caught it and was pulled into a premonition.

* * *

_**Start Premonition…**_

_Lily was laying in a bed, with a basket next to her. James and Harry stood over it, smiling. Lily was looking at all of them, also smiling._

"_Lils, she beautiful. Look at what we did." James said quietly._

"_Yeah, you also made me." Harry said. "But you're not saying anything about me."_

"_Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." Lily said weakly. "Everyone did that to you nearly 18 years ago, its time to let your sister get some glory."_

"_I know, I was joking mum." Harry looked from his mother to his new baby sister. "So what are you going to call her?"_

"_Well, we decided a few months ago. Her middle name would always have been Lily, but we decided on an unusual name for her first name." James said to his son. "Her name is..."_

_**End Premonition…**

* * *

_

Ron gasped and dropped the book. His ears were ringing as he thought over the vision he had just witnessed.

"Ron, what's wrong baby?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Premonition." He said, taking deep breaths. "My first one. My ears are still ringing."

"What happened in it?" Harry asked. Ron thought about telling him, but decided against it.

"Don't worry Harry. It wasn't anything happening in the future, I think it was a past one. But it doesn't matter." Harry raised his eyebrow but didn't push the topic any further.

* * *

_Tuesday…_

"…Now you will have half an hour to finish this potion. You may begin." The silky voice of Severus Snape told his class of 7th year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry was with Ron and Hermione with Neville. Today, they were making a stunner potion, to be thrown at a person which had the same effect of a stunning spell. It sounded simple enough but was quite complicated. Neville had told Hermione that he was pleased to be working with her, because most other Gryffindors and all Slytherins detested working with him.

Their potions were going well, until Malfoy decided it would be a funny idea to sabotage Neville and Hermione's potion. He used his wand to throw a piece of lavender, which was only there to confuse the students and see if they fell for the trap, it would make the potion into a poison and explode, in their cauldron. Luckily, Hermione saw it out of the corner of her eye and used both her hands, hidden from the other students, to blow it up before it reached them. Malfoy looked shocked. He tried again, but again Hermione blew it up. Snape, who noticed a small explosion above the class's heads, looked around for who was causing it. He saw Malfoy levitating a piece of lavender. "Malfoy, what are you doing?"

Malfoy thought quickly. "Well sir, Granger just tried to sabotage my potion with lavender."

Snape glared over at Hermione. "10 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger." He grabbed the lavender and walked back towards his desk. On his way, he found the lavender explode in his hand, slightly burning it. He looked back around the class, but not one person had their wand out. He turned and sneered. 'Damn Gryffindors.' He thought.

* * *

_Head Dormitories, Later That Day…_

Ron replayed all thoughts Snape had said about the Gryffindors to the other Kinetics, who were almost rolling around in laughter.

"That was a nice piece of work you did there Mione." Harry said, wiping a tear away. They had shown Ginny the memory using Harry's pensieve, which had been one of his birthday presents from his parents. Ron stood up, regaining control. But Harry saw something that would definitely alarm Ron. "Ron, you might want to move, there's kind of a spider by your feet." Ron paled, looked down to see if it was true and jumped out of the way. Only, he never touched the ground again. He floated up, hovering about 10 feet up.

"Erm, guys help!" He tried floating back down, but it didn't work.

"Mum!" Harry shouted out. A figure orbed in, changing the orbs into the body of Lily Potter.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked. He pointed at Ron. Lily looked at him, shook her head and smiled. "Not controlled your levitation yet have you?" She hovered up to him and pulled him down. He sat down immediately.

"Ok, not liking that power much." He said. Lily laughed.

"You'll get used to it. Now was that all, because I have to get going. I have an appointment at the Healers about the baby." Harry told her to go and she orbed out again. The Kinetics soon started talking again, about everything and anything. 'Just a normal day for us.' Harry thought to himself, smiling.

* * *

_In A Corridor, Later That Day…_

Paige was walking down, thinking about Kyle. She still missed him so much, and it had only been two weeks since he died. She was so in thought that she didn't see a person walking in the opposite direction. They collided and fell over.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't concentrating." She said, but soon saw that the person she knocked into was one that she didn't particularly like. Draco Malfoy.

"Don't worry. So professor, are you dating anyone at the moment?" He asked, changing the conversation to an unexpected question for Paige.

Paige raised an eyebrow. Was he, one of her students, asking her out? " How old are you, Mr Malfoy?"

"17, professor." He answered.

"Well Draco. When you suddenly age 14 years, you can give me a call. Ok?" And with that, she continued down the corridor, leaving a confused Draco Malfoy behind. She walked past the girls bathroom which was out of order, and paused. Was something… No, she shook her head. Nothing could be happening in there. She made her way back up to her room, wanting to tell Piper and Phoebe she had been asked out by one of her students. Little did she know that in that bathroom, there was something happening. Something that hadn't happened at Hogwarts since 1985…

* * *

**Ooh, cliff-hanger or what? Well, I have to leave you hanging there. You can find out what happens next in my next story. Sorry that this story is so much shorter than my other two, but I just couldn't keep it going. So I left you with an extra long chappie!**

**Next Instalment: Become With The Animal Inside You**


End file.
